


Realize and deny

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Realize and Deny [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Jealous!Sherlock, M/M, Oblivious!Sherlock - Freeform, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Sherlock found  that he doesn’t like to see John kissing Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realize and deny

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 221-b ficlet posted on livejournal long time ago.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, so I apologize for any mistakes (I appreciate any comments to correct them)

One day Sherlock found that he doesn’t like to see John kissing Sara.

He spent the whole next 27 hours searching for the reason. Actually, were just 1 minute, 16 seconds; the rest of the time he was denying that he had found the reason because he couldn’t possibly be (even remotely) jealous.

“This is the fact,” tought in silence “I don’t like to see them kissing. It’s not as umpleasant as seeing Anderson and Donovan (that in fact is revolting) and it’s not that I don’t like the display of affection by itself (I kiss Miss Hudson or Mummy when I feel like doing it). So, is this about Sara?” he paused, pondering, visualising. A unidentified unpleasant feeling that he tried to ignore rise on his throat. “Could be. Well, she’s quite annoying, so dull. John it’s worth something more… Wait, no, think. Would it be different with another woman?” he paused, pondering, visualising again. “No, not specially, it seems. So, this is about John, obviously. But why? How?” He visualized the last kiss, wich he had carefully studied, clearly ignored and unnoticed. It was a kind one, not specially passionate, but what he remembered vividly was John’s eyes: so… tender, devoted, almost awed. Nearly the kind of look he gives him with a brilliant deduction... “Oh! Could it be?”


End file.
